


I'm Ready To Put Everything To Bed:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Consensual, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Established Relationship, Family Drama, General, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Charactetr Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Slash, Torture, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve tells Danny that he is ready to move on, & not dwell on the drama of the past 5 years, Will he do it ?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	I'm Ready To Put Everything To Bed:

*Summary: Steve tells Danny that he is ready to move on, & not dwell on the drama of the past 5 years, Will he do it ?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

It was a beautiful night in Honolulu, Commander Steve McGarrett was on his balcony, & enjoying the cool air against his skin, He realized that he has been dwelling on the drama with Wo Fat, & his mother, He decided not to have any relationship with her, since she ditched him again for the **_CIA_**.

 

He had some tears coming down his face, when he thought about his mom, & how great his childhood was, til he turned sixteen, & she faked her own death, He couldn't believe that she did what she did, & he had to forgive her for what she did, otherwise he won't get on with his life, & get rid of the hurt in the process.

 

He suddenly felt cleansed with his decision, **"I forgive you, Mom, I ** _won't_** forget"** , he said thinking to himself, as he was composing himself, before his lover, & partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams comes in, & see him in the condition that he is in. Right on cue, The Blond Detective showed up, & had a smile on his face.

 

"Are you okay, Babe ?", Steve smiled, & said, "I am fine, & I am gonna put the crap between me, my mom, & Wo Fat to bed for good, I am gonna focus on our future, & you are the biggest part of it, Danno, I can finally be happy", "Good, I want you to be happy, & not have Doris hanging around you, while you are rebuilding your life with me, & for yourself", They shared a kiss, & went to bed.

 

The End.


End file.
